More Than Words
by xConquistadora
Summary: Title has nothing to do with the story. [XemnasxSaix][Oneshot][Hinted XigbarxDemyx]


I haven't written a story in a while. I should do that more.

**Title:** More Than Words

**Time Taken:** Who knows?

**Word Count: **Again, who knows?

**Pairings:** XemSai, hinted XigDem

**Rating:** K+ for the lack of colorful language. w00t

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the chars, obviously…

* * *

Relentlessly a cloaked figure walked down the empty corridor.

It was quiet.

Footsteps echoed bluntly when the form stepped into the Crooked Ascension and swiftly began to rise in the hollow elevator.

Too quiet.

Azure-colored hair escaped its black shroud as the hood was quickly removed, placed gently behind its wearer's head. One hand reached back and settled itself underneath the pile of hidden blue hair, then lifted up suddenly and pulled that pile of hair upwards, letting it neatly rest atop the hood and in front on the man's shoulders.

It was time to break that silence.

"Xemnas, I'm-"

"Yes, I know you're here."

Saïx couldn't say any more after that. Not even after the newly appeared silhouette in front of him whirled around and began to walk towards him at a steady pace. Not even after slyly gloved hands grasped onto his shoulders and stayed firmly there. Not even after those hands took the time to shake him gently and try to snap him out of his randomly entered trance.

"Saïx.

Seven.

Diiiviiinnnerrrr….

For the shake of Kingdom Hearts, answer-!"

"Dude! Trying to get onto Saïx, are ya Superior?"

Both of the men's heads turned around to their left, almost in a synchronized matter. A black swirl of thorn-like clouds appeared nearby, and a very amused Xigbar walked out. This left the two with their mouths hanging slightly open. It was rare enough seeing Xigbar _walking on the floor_.

"Can we help you, II?" Saïx finally said, trying to sound perfectly normal. And yet for some odd reason, he had stuttered.

The smile on Xigbar's face did not leave as he began to speak. "Aw, man, I was just lookin' for Demyx. I haven't heard him play music today like usual, so I was wonderin' where he was. But'cha know what…? I think I like this sight better." He folded his arms and leaned back slightly, speculating the scene before him. The way he saw it, his Superior was basically trying to either hug Saïx or get him to pay attention, so he could _then_ hug him.

He was kind of close to the truth.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think he could still be asleep, healing." Hands slipped hesitantly off of the diviner's shoulders and came to rest upon Xemnas's own arms, now neatly folded against his chest. "In _your_ bed. So why don't you go check up on him, hm?"

Xigbar's only visible eyebrow jumped up slightly, then his shoulders followed in a slight shrug. "Eh, kid sleeps too much anyway. Might as well." He grinned and silently opened up a portal behind him, then stepped back and placed his hand to his forehead, flicking it forward slightly as a sign of departing. "See ya!"

An exasperated sigh parted from Saïx's jaws once the freeshooter had left the scene. "I still don't understand why he's second in the Organization…"

"Because, Saïx, he was one original apprentice that lost his heart in the same way I did. So, of course he's going to be second." Xemnas looked over to the diviner and smirked. "That, and we're extremely close friends."

"Then why don't you go on and be 'extremely close friends' with him?" Saïx snapped, clearly a bit annoyed by the early intrusion. He mumbled something incoherently and looked away, crossing his arms and facing the opposite direction.

"Nah…that's your job." Xemnas smirked and strode over to his sub-ordinate, stopping by his side. He nudged the berserker with his elbow softly. "Speaking of which, do you know why I called you up here earlier?"

"To order me to a certain job?" Saïx's yellow eyes flickered over in slight amusement, but the constant frown marked upon his features remained.

A small chuckle came. "Nice guess." Xemnas's gloved finger trailed up Saïx's arm and tugged on his long hair strands. "I just needed you here. We don't have much time together, you know. The key bearer is traveling along fast."

"He is getting stronger…" Saïx's voice trailed off for a while as he lifted his hand and grabbed the one yanking at his hair. He held his superior's fist calmly, drumming his fingers gently atop it. "But rest assured, _Roxas_ is not taking us down. If he is, I'll be the one to go first."

"Aren't you thoughtful." Xemnas chuckled and lowered his hand, intertwining both of their fingers together as he did so. It was amazing to him how one simple movement, one simple flicker of their hands could make a sensation of heat crawl upon his features.

"I just don't want you to die first." Saïx murmured, drifting his eyes towards their hands. He too, found it fascinating how just seeing their hands together like that could make him…let's face it, blush. "I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of it."

"Relax." Xemnas seemed to laugh a little as he turned around and began to lead the diviner down a few steps, over to the Crooked Ascension. "Our dealings with the key bearer are still a while away. Now…" he chuckled as Saïx ran forward to keep up with him, their hands still locked in a wonderful grasp. "We need to find Demyx ourselves. I need to send him off to Hollow Bastion for a mission…"

* * *

Woo, end of story.

-looks up- Well that was short o.o

R&R, if possible?


End file.
